Safety
by walkswithwheels
Summary: Written for the Writer's Anonymous One Word Prompt Challenge. "The creature only knew the concept now, but it would later learn there was a word. The word was called safety." AU, Companion one-shot to Holly Rising. Part two of the Traveler series.


**Hello, and welcome to Safety! This is a companion story to Holly Rising, taking place in the same universe. However, is not required to read Holly Rising in order to understand this story. I will say, however, that it contains spoilers for chapter 37 of Holly Rising. It also contains spoilers for Pokémon Sun and Moon (and to a lesser extent, Ultra Sun and Moon), despite being an alternate universe fan fiction. Despite the fact that the story is a one-shot, it is a bit longer than what I would normally write.**

 **Also, this story was written for the Writer's Anonymous One-Word prompt challenge. In it, participants are given a single word, asked to make a fan fiction with that word as the theme, and the word is also the title. My word was safety.**

 **As usual, please see the author's notes for details, and I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Safety**

The glistening of the multicolored rocks filled the area with light. It had since lost count of how many there were, but most of the time, it was too busy to count anyway.

Others of its kind floated around, guarding their nests and seeking out prey.

Sometimes, the creature would interact with them, but not much came of it. Usually, the interactions were brief and lacked hostility, before it and the other parted ways. After all, they had no reason to attack each other's nests.

There were other creatures here too. Creatures not of its kind.

And it knew it was the weakest out of all of them. The most common, too.

The creature had reason to fear the others, it thought.

But they also had reason to fear _it._

After all, they knew what it could do to them.

But as long as the creature didn't bother them, the others didn't bother it.

And so the creature continued on its way.

Leisurely, it floated through the glittering lights and the contrasting darkness.

Only one feeling crossed the creature's mind as it flew through its home.

The creature only knew the concept now, but it would later learn there was a word.

The word was called safety.

Safety.

Being secure.

Free from danger.

At peace.

And (usually) content.

Ironically, it was through being ripped away from safety that the creature would learn the word that described the familiar feeling.

It floated through its home again, today being like every other.

Suddenly, a brilliant light appeared.

The light nearly blinded the creature, but it could barely see that the light was blue. In some areas, there were rings of purple. The light formed a giant hole, white lightning bolts flying every which way.

Light was normally a welcome sign in the dark area.

Yet the creature could sense there was nothing welcome about this one.

Instead of glittering, it blinded. And instead of simply staying where was, it was as though the light was dragging objects toward it.

The creature could see others of its kind, fleeing for their lives.

And so it knew that had to get away.

Somehow, that didn't happen.

Instead, everything went black.

It didn't remember much of what happened next, but did remember one thing.

That feeling…

That peace…

That security…

That _safety_ …

Now, all of that was gone.

Or at least, it seemed like it.

The first thing the creature heard when it came to was someone's voice.

"You poor creature…"

The creature could barely believe what it was hearing.

It had survived?

Slowly, it focused its vision.

The creature was able to detect that the owner of the voice was a woman.

She looked to be quite tall, but the creature wasn't exactly sure. It hadn't seen many humans before. What it did know was that long blonde hair tumbled down the woman's back, complete with blond bangs just above her eyes. Concern was written in those same eyes, and the creature could see that they were a bright green.

But before the creature could study the woman further, it was alerted to the voice of someone next to her.

"Well, you're certainly an unexpected visitor! And you came from so far away… It must be scary, being lost in a strange world... But perhaps, you might be interested in this?"

The man suddenly held out a bucket. The creature couldn't see what was in it from where was, but it was clear from the noise that something was in the bucket.

And it was clear the man wanted it to have it.

Yet still it hesitated.

What if this was a trap? Could these others somehow harm its nest back home? Should it use its powers? Had these two done something to the others of its kind?

Could it even _get_ back home?

It didn't seem like anyone knew that answer.

And it's not like the creature knew what to do.

It didn't even know where it had ended up.

So, it supposed it had little choice, but to trust the outsiders.

It was either that, or probably die.

Slowly, the creature floated forward and peeked the bucket.

It had never seen anything so odd. Different multicolored _things_ lay in the bucket. It looked like food, but it wasn't any creature was familiar with. Some had many different colors. Others possessed only one or two. The objects were of a strange shape, one the creature had never seen.

It backed away again, but the man still held the bucket.

Clearly he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Could the creature truly eat this food?

Was it harmful in any way?

And what if it was?

But the creature supposed it wouldn't know the answer unless it tried.

So it floated forward again, until it almost cast a shadow over the bucket.

With its long whitish blue tentacle, it reached down into the bucket. The creature curled its appendage and scooped out some of the food.

Careful not to drop it, the creature slowly tossed the things into the white mouth below its cap.

Contemplatively, the creature chewed.

What a strange sound these food items made as they crunched in its mouth!

And yet…

They were such a savory mix of flavors! Sugary sweetness… Tangy sourness… Fiery spiciness… Sandy dryness… Even intense bitterness…

Yes, it had been a good idea to try the food!

Because now it only wanted more.

The creature was about to reach his tentacle down again, but caught sight of the woman shaking her head.

A stern tone entered her voice, but the creature could tell there was still love behind it.

"Poké Beans are a treat, and you've had enough. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

The creature couldn't understand much of what the woman had just said, but figured from her tone of voice that it was something bad.

Therefore, it was best to listen.

However, the creature immediately relaxed when it saw the man grinning.

"See, Lusamine? It clearly likes Poké Beans! I think we've made an important discovery! The Ultra Beasts are Pokémon!"

A broad smile spread over the woman's face, and she nodded. She turned back to the creature, eyes radiating with warmth.

"So you are a Pokémon. It doesn't really matter to me. Because I will still love you no matter what."

The creature noted that the woman's had tone changed again. Her tone matched the radiance in her eyes, and it could tell the love was genuine.

It sounded like something, but the creature couldn't quite remember the word.

Perhaps it was "mother"?

The creature couldn't remember if it had one of those, but it supposed it could get one here.

So it turned back to the others, and noticed they were still both smiling.

The creature still didn't know where was.

It still didn't quite understand the others here.

It didn't even know the meaning of a Pokémon, or an Ultra Beast.

But it decided that didn't matter.

Because there was still that peace.

That security.

That _safety._

Yes, the safety that continued to remain as the creature settled into the new area.

As each day passed, it was more and more certain that it could trust the outsiders.

Because even though they didn't know what the creature was, they were definitely willing to learn more about it.

At first, the man and the woman weren't sure that it had a brain and a face. At one point, someone suggested that that it might not be able to see or hear.

Yet, the couple discovered that there was a lot going on beneath the creature's cap. It reassured them that it could indeed see and hear.

And although the man and woman did not understand what the creature was saying, they smiled.

The creature heard another word.

 _Sentient._

The creature wasn't sure what that word was, but the smile never left the couples' faces.

Perhaps _sentient_ meant that they didn't need words to understand each other.

But the creature decided it would try to learn them anyway.

And one of the first words it learned was a name the woman gave it.

Nihilego.

It wasn't sure what that name meant, but at least the people here could call it something.

However, they also called it something else.

The other word, _Pokémon._

Apparently, it was different from the name Nihilego, because unlike it, there were reactions.

Because, as it soon found out, there were other people living here.

Some, like another woman it met, smiled warmly whenever someone said "Pokémon" in its presence.

Others flinched back, faces and eyes burning with rage.

Still others looked at Nihilego curiously, as though they could not believe it was a "Pokémon".

But the woman it met when it first arrived always shook her head at them. "It does not matter if you are a Pokémon or not. All creatures are worthy of my love. And all creatures worthy of my love deserve to live in safety."

There was that word again.

 _Safety._

Security.

Peace.

The woman had said all creatures worthy of her love deserved it, and then had gone out of her way to make sure Nihilego had it.

Even though it had come from a place these people had never seen.

Even though they were complete strangers to each other.

And though Nihilego didn't completely understand what the woman was saying, it was sure she meant every word.

And so, Nihilego thought that it was only right to continue to learn the language of the people here. After all, who knew how long it would be staying?

The woman noticed, and tried to communicate back. Nihilego didn't remember much of the communications, as they all blended into one. However, it _did_ remember that they were awkward. Some people were even laughing.

But the woman always scolded them. "Nihilego has just come to our world from somewhere far away. Of course it will need time to understand our ways."

That seemed to silence the others, and Nihilego never heard another laugh. Whoever this woman was, she clearly held authority.

One day, a breakthrough came.

Nihilego finally understood that the woman had a name too.

Lusamine.

The woman smiled when Nihilego said it, and she always looked straight at it. Once, it had caught her saying that if it kept going, it would learn all the words in the world.

Nihilego wasn't sure if it could do that. After all, there _were_ a lot of words in the world.

But Lusamine's radiant smile always glowed warmly, and Nihilego always felt every part of its body relax.

Perhaps it was because of the love, or because of the sincerity.

Or perhaps because Lusamine represented _safety._

What Nihilego knew next was that the rest of the words came easily.

Before long, it had called Lusamine over to talk.

Concern was present in her green eyes, and she spoke in a soothing voice. "Yes, what is it?"

It was then that Nihilego told her everything.

The shimmering, multicolored, rocks…

The many others of its kind…

Its nest back home…

And the terrible light that had forced it away…

Most of all, how it missed the safety of the world it left behind…

Yes, _safety_ …

Finally, Nihilego understood what that word meant…

Yet, it could not miss the sorrow written in Lusamine's eyes.

That same sorrow flowed into her voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to get you home. I'm willing to find out, but it will take some time. At least, I can make you comfortable while you're here."

Nihilego nodded, trying not to let disappointment show.

Lusamine had promised to provide it safety.

And as long as she did, this place could be as good as home.

But that night, something stirred.

At first, Nihilego had brushed it off. Perhaps it was fatigue, or still being uncertain about its new home.

But the feeling continued, and it constantly shrank back.

It had never felt like this before.

An urge… Rooted deep inside… Like it had always been there, even though Nihilego only found out about it now…

Yet it couldn't see this as a good thing…

Instead, the feeling was something Nihilego desperately wanted to stop…

It just couldn't place what it was… Was the feeling fear? Anger? Confusion?

No, it must've been all those.

But from where?

What memory created all this?

All of these negative reactions that it now recoiled from…

Something so strong that didn't dare think of it…

And yet…

Nihilego still had to figure it out…

It could be a threat to the peace, the security, the _safety._

Perhaps it wasn't worth figuring out in the night.

But it had to try…

And so, Nihilego racked its brain, looking for a shred of anything familiar.

At last, it found a faded memory, latching onto it like no tomorrow.

And at that point, Nihilego shuddered.

There was no mistaking what the sensation was.

It was the same one that had ripped it from its home, the light that blinded all, the portal that had swallowed everything…

And that sensation was the last thing it wanted to go back to…

It had destroyed peace.

Security.

 _Safety._

And yet…

Why did Nihilego feel the same sensation inside of it now?

The portal had changed everything, and yet Nihilego fought the urge to head into another…

But why did the urge feel so natural, when it was what had threatened _safety?_

Nihilego didn't know, so quickly forgot.

Instead, Nihilego focused on Lusamine and the others, as they went about making it comfortable.

Or as much as they _could_ anyway.

Lusamine insisted that part of comfort was freedom, despite many of her coworkers' objections.

"It's doing no harm to us, so why not let it go where it likes? Besides, it's not like we have an adequate place to contain it."

"But why not capture it?" The others had said. "Why not battle the creature, to defeat it and drive it away?"

Lusamine would always shake her head at them.

"I promised I would get Nihilego home, and that's clearly what it wants. So I won't force it to stay here via capture, and I will most certainly _not_ drive it away. I intend to honor my promise, no matter how long it takes."

From then on, the murmurs ceased.

Nihilego didn't know anything about Lusamine and promises.

But it had a feeling she would keep her word.

So, Nihilego was free to wander around as it pleased, so long as it didn't disturb those who were working. At times, its wanderings took it over to a giant triangle machine. A press of a button, and the machine zipped up faster than anything Nihilego ever seen.

Nihilego knew what it was like to float, but not what it was like to fly.

The machine gave it a good idea, though.

It soared past areas so rapidly where Nihilego could hardly see them. Nihilego couldn't even feel a breeze as it rode the machine to new heights.

Nihilego heard that the humans had a name for the machine. Apparently, they called it an elevator.

But Nihilego wondered why they called this machine such a strange word when it merely gave them wings.

After a while, the machine stopped, and Nihilego quietly floated off it.

There were many humans there, and all eyes fell on Nihilego.

At first, there was more laughter, and curious stares.

A few people groaned, and Nihilego thought it heard the other humans stating "Why didn't it just fly up?"

It was drawn to another voice, the man's. Mohn, Nihilego knew now.

"It's here because no Pokémon can resist the conservation area!"

Pokémon… There it was, _that_ word again…

It was apparently something every creature in this facility shared (well, other than the humans).

And it apparently meant something good. Something important.

But somehow, Nihilego was different. It knew that because of how most of the humans talked about it.

How they constantly used words like "alien", "Ultra Beast", and "not the same".

How they constantly threw disapproving glares at it when Lusamine was out of sight.

She told Nihilego to pay the others no mind, and reassured it that it was just like any other Pokémon. That she would love it all the same, even if no one else did.

And yet…

Nihilego couldn't help wondering what the others meant.

It couldn't help shuddering every time someone said a bad word about it, or cast a seething gaze in its direction.

It wondered if it was a threat to their _safety._

But one question rattled in its mind.

If Nihilego was a threat to the safety of others here, then _how?_

It had not used its power, and it hadn't disrupted the peace or security.

And yet, sometimes people treated it as though it had.

Maybe that's because Nihilego _was_ different, even though Lusamine insisted otherwise.

But if it was, then _how_ was it different?

And did the difference create a threat to _safety?_

Now, Nihilego decided, was the time to find the answers to those questions.

So it pushed the thoughts of the past away as it focused on the present.

Nihilego ignored Mohn as he walked towards it, instead focusing on several cries. It detected that the cries were coming from several pink and white creatures that looked like coral.

Gracefully, it floated over to them. Their eyes stared incredulously, as it glanced straight at them.

Rapidly, Nihilego extended a tentacle. The gesture must've looked odd... It hadn't seen anyone in its world doing something like this, after all…

But that was how the humans greeted each other, wasn't it?

Maybe that's what all creatures did in this place…

Nihilego had to admit the gesture would've been difficult to return. After all, the coral Pokémon didn't have any hands, to speak of…

In fact, they just stared at Nihilego, holding the same incredulous gaze.

None of the people moved.

Perhaps they were too confused, or too afraid.

Or, perhaps they wanted to give Nihilego time to itself.

Whatever the case, it continued to hold out its tentacle, unhindered.

The coral Pokémon still stared, as though they couldn't believe the creature before them meant no harm.

Nihilego tried its hardest not to shudder.

Would the other Pokémon just continue staring?

Would it run away terrified?

Would it act hostile and attack?

And would this happen right in front of everyone?

But after many tense moments, one of the coral Pokémon finally took a step forward. Gone was the incredulous stare. Instead, a smile slowly spread across its face. A cry of pure joy erupted from it as it tottered over. And although it didn't touch the extended tentacle, it wasted no time walking right up to it.

It was clear what the actions met.

Nihilego almost radiated with joy as it responded with its own cheerful cry.

It could not only enjoy the safety that the other Pokémon had, but also make others feel safe.

Perhaps it was no different from other Pokémon.

Perhaps it was no threat.

Perhaps Lusamine was right, and the others were wrong.

But, Nihilego had to make sure.

So cautiously, it floated over to the other creatures, those other Pokémon.

There was one that resembled a brown tree with green, rounded, hands. It had the same curious stare as Nihilego flew up to it. Once again, Nihilego extended a tentacle, hoping for some positive reaction.

But unlike the pink creature, the tree flashed a large grin. It moved its feet rapidly, almost in a sort of dance. It thrust out its rounded hand, taking Nihilego's tentacle.

The hand fit awkwardly as the tentacle tried to slip through the small openings. The motion was clumsy at best.

Yet there was no mistaking what the gesture meant, as the other Pokémon let out a joyful cry. Nihilego returned it with its own, and the smile of the other grew even wider.

Nihilego wondered if the humans around would laugh, or try to stop what was going on.

Yet no one moved.

No laughter filled the air.

Nihilego couldn't feel seething glares of anger. Or even those of curiosity.

Instead, the humans all had their own wide smiles. Some were nodding, and some were stepping towards it with their own hands extended. Nihilego could see Mohn had the largest grin.

If Nihilego had a mouth, it would have smiled back.

It had shown the humans that it wasn't different.

It had shown the humans that it was no threat.

It had shown that it could keep that peace.

That security.

That _safety._

The same safety that continued as the days begin to go by.

It now had the friendship of the Pokémon, and Lusamine brought it other comforts too. Comforts such as food, warmth, and places to rest.

Yes, it would be wrong to say that this place wasn't complete _safety._

Yet still…

Nihilego missed its home more and more with each passing day. The desire to return was like a voice, calling louder and louder.

The others of its kind…

Its nest…

The dazzling rocks in the inky darkness…

And the feeling of the familiar surroundings…

Despite the _safety_ here, Nihilego could not shake the nagging sensation that it wanted everything it had before…

Perhaps, Nihilego reflected, its home had a different type of peace and security.

A different type of _safety._

And it was those thoughts that preoccupied it when Lusamine came running up one day.

Yet, instead of her usual soothing smile, the woman wore a severe look on her face.

It didn't seem to be fear or anger.

Perhaps sadness?

But then…

What would Lusamine be sad about? And wouldn't she have told Nihilego about it? Up until now, she was acting normal…

Lusamine took a deep breath, and there was no missing the sorrow in her voice. "Nihilego… I've found out how you got here… And… I've found a way to get you home…"

Nihilego couldn't resist shrieking loudly with cheer.

At last, it could return to its home!

At last, it could return to its _safety!_

Yet the look of unhappiness never left Lusamine's eyes.

Nihilego couldn't help staring in confusion.

Wasn't this supposed to be a joyful occasion? After all, this is what they both wanted…

Perhaps Lusamine just had trouble saying goodbye… Nihilego admitted it probably would too… Despite this not being home, it had bonded with the people here…

Lusamine kept her tone even as she continued. "That portal that you were sucked through… It's called an Ultra Wormhole. They lead to and from your home, Ultra Space. If we were to open one, you could go back home…"

Nihilego couldn't help letting out another cry of delight.

The same portal that took it from its home could take it back! Now it couldn't wait to get in one!

Yet, Lusamine's face remained grave as she continued.

"Any creature from your world can open up a portal. But for many, there is a cost."

Nihilego was suddenly aware that Lusamine fought to keep her voice from shaking, and wondered what could be wrong.

Lusamine took a deep breath, then started speaking again.

"The cost… is their life."

This time, Nihilego couldn't help shaking.

That just couldn't be true!

Then that would mean…

That someone of its world had _died_ to bring it here.

That still couldn't be right, though…

No one of its own world would knowingly endanger others' _safety…_

One word echoed in Nihilego's head.

Knowingly.

That felt its body stiffen as it recalled that fateful night…

That sensation… That urge…

The feeling that had been so similar to the one that brought it here…

So foreign and dangerous… Yet something that had been there from the beginning…

That night, Nihilego had resisted that urge… It had resisted dying in a foreign land before it could go home…

But _someone else_ hadn't.

Someone else hadn't been able to resist the urge…

Someone else wasn't so lucky…

Someone else had felt that sensation, foreign and unnatural, yet perfectly normal at the same time…

Someone else had experienced the fear, the confusion, the anger…

And that was the last experience they had before they ripped everyone else from their home…

Ripped everyone else from their peace… Their security… Their _safety…_

Without ever knowing it themselves.

Nihilego let out another sound, but it was hollow and muted.

Perhaps this was similar to humans crying…

Whatever it was, Lusamine seemed to understand, as her voice became even again.

"I've found that there are others of your world that can open up the Ultra Wormholes without dying. But all I've discovered are old books and legends… And whatever creature those books talk about is nothing that I have here…"

She shook her head and closed your eyes, unable to stop her voice from shaking.

"I'm sorry, Nihilego… I'm so sorry…"

Nihilego couldn't help crying out again.

It couldn't end like this! There had to be another way! They'd gone too far just to give up!

Lusamine seemed to read Nihilego's mind as she stated. "The only way I know of is to somehow find those other Pokémon from your world… But I have no idea how we could do that…"

She suddenly shut her eyes again.

"Unless…"

Nihilego stared at her curiously.

Unless what?

"Unless we found someone _else_ to help you open the Wormhole. From what I read, the Pokémon from your world only die because opening the Ultra Wormhole puts a great strain on their bodies. But if someone else were to help you bear that strain… If someone else could combine their power with yours… Then a safe return home would be possible…"

Nihilego let out another joyful screech.

It just _knew_ there had to be another way home!

But Lusamine's eyes became grave again.

"I don't know who would be strong enough to bear that strain, and it's certainly not anyone here. Besides, combining a person with a Pokémon is almost unheard of, and what I have heard sounds incredibly risky. If things go wrong, both you and the one you fused with could die. Or worse."

Nihilego stared at Lusamine resolutely.

It was going to die if it tried to go back home alone. Dying with someone else didn't sound much different!

Yet Lusamine still kept her grave expression.

"Even if you survive, Nihilego, there could still be other problems. The process of undoing a fusion between a Pokémon and a person is even riskier than the fusion itself. And that would have to be done for you to go home. And there's the fact that the person may not decide to use your power responsibly, making others suffer, with no way of undoing it…"

Nihilego let out another screech as it spoke.

Risk or not, they had to try! Lusamine said she would keep her promise! Together, they had to cling to even the smallest sliver of hope that it would get back home!

Lusamine's grave expression did not waver.

"Besides, the person you combine with might not even _want_ to bring you home. That person… They might decide to have their own adventures…"

Nihilego cut her off.

If it was going to have an adventure in this world, so be it! It would give everything it had to protect the one that traveled with it!

Lusamine managed a smile, her voice taking on its familiar soothing tone. "You wouldn't mind having an adventure? I suppose you're curious about this world…"

She nodded.

"Then it's settled. I shall do everything in my power to find the Pokémon that can bring you home. But, failing that, I shall find you the perfect traveling companion. That way, whether you choose to go home or not…"

Lusamine's smile erupted into a grin.

"You will always feel safe."

Nihilego let out another joyful cry.

There was a faint glimmer of hope that it could return to its home.

Its peace and security.

Its _safety._

But there was also another option.

Perhaps Nihilego could give peace and security to someone else.

Perhaps that other person could bring peace and security to it.

It was a different situation than going home, certainly.

But there was a chance, however fleeting, that the word describing the situation was the same.

And Nihilego knew that the word was _safety._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So I was working on the backstory from one of the other characters in Holly Rising at the time I entered this challenge. I got my word, and this idea came to mind. It's a bit different than its original incarnation, though. It was originally going to feature how Nihilego felt before and after it met a certain character in Holly Rising. It was also going to feature certain parts of that character's history, from Nihilego's point of view. However, I realized that this wasn't going to work, because I didn't have all of that history planned out. As a result, there was no way to do this without jumping back and forth constantly.**

 **-Those familiar with Sun and Moon and their counterparts, Ultra Sun and Ultra Sun may notice that Lusamine acts noticeably different than her game version. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, there are two events that drastically alter Lusamine's personality. In this story, neither of those events happen, so she remains benevolent. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, there is only one event and her personality isn't altered as badly. That event still doesn't happen here. Unfortunately, not much is known about what she was like before the events that changed her personality took place. Therefore, I took her personality from what is seen in the games, and put a benevolent spin on it.**

 **-Nihilego itself has been altered a bit as well. In the games, it's implied that Nihilego is not sentient and may be amoral. I chose to make it sentient and have morals, because I found that more interesting and easier to write.**

 **-The idea of Nihilego choosing to learn the human language (or at least parts of it) and picking up human customs comes from what I thought would be a logical conclusion. If Nihilego spends time around humans in a strange world, it's going to pick up their language and customs to survive. Also, the power Nihilego refers to is its power in the games. In the games, Nihilego secretes a deadly poison in order to bend others to its will and protect itself. Obviously, it doesn't use this power here, and I thought that it would be logical if those in its world knew about it.**

 **-The idea that any Ultra Beast can create Ultra Wormholes but most die comes from my own interpretations. In the games, it's never stated where Ultra Wormholes come from. However, it is shown that a few Ultra Beasts can create them. Those few are what Lusamine is referring to how some can make Ultra Wormholes safely. The idea of Ultra Beasts creating Ultra Wormholes and then dying also comes from a scene in the games. In the games, it's shown that there's a particular Ultra Beast that can create Ultra Wormholes, but if it creates too many, it dies. The idea that creating Ultra Wormholes puts an immense strain on the body also comes from this scene, because that is exactly what happens to the particular Ultra Beast.**

 **-Nihilego choosing to fuse and go on an adventure with someone is foreshadowing for an event in Holly Rising. However, fusion of people and Pokémon comes from the games. In them, two people have fused with Pokémon. Unfortunately, one was accidental and the other wasn't in a sound state of mind. Regardless, fusion exists.**

 **-The idea of removing a fusion being risky also comes from the games. In them, one person who fuses with the Pokémon nearly dies when the fusion is forcefully broken apart. The other undoes the fusion willingly, but he can't initiate the process by himself and it also requires a complicated machine. Even then, it's implied to be dangerous.**


End file.
